lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The River of Patience/Transcript
BESHTE: Poa! The Tree of Life is huge. RANI: Yes, it is. Now follow me. KION: Heyvi kabisa. RANI: Grandmother, as requested, I've brought Kion and the Lion Guard. Lion Guard, this is Queen Janna, Guardian of the Tree of Life. JANNA: Be welcome here. KION: Thank you, You're Majesty. My Friend Ono and I have come to be healed. JANNA: Step closer, Kion and Ono. You have the Mark of the Guard. You are from the Pride Lands then? KION: Uh, yeah. ONO: Indeed. JANNA: And so, the Roar has returned. KION: You know about the Roar? JANNA: Of course, Kion. I take it that Rafiki sent you here? KION: Yes. Ono's eyes are hurt. And my scar... I can't control the Roar. JANNA: So. I have heard. Nirmala? Nirmala is a fierce warrior. But she is also a gentle healer. NIRMALA: (WHISPERS) JANNA: Ono, healing your sight will be simple. But the remedy will take a few days to prepare. ONO: Thank you, You're Majesty. JANNA: Kion? Your ailements are more complicated. It is more than just a scar. Your healing will take time. And patience. KION: Then I'd like to start right away. JANNA: I'm sure you would. Nirmala? NIRMALA: We'll begin today. KION: Thank you, You're Majesty. NIRMALA: This way, Kion. JANNA: Rani? Please show our other guests around. RANI: Show them around. But I... JANNA: Baliyo and Surak can handle the Night Pride duties for now. You must continue to take on the duties that I cannot perform. RANI: (SIGHS) Yes. Of course. Follow me. JANNA: Little Makini. Please stay. MAKINI: You remember me? JANNA: Of course. Though you were much smaller when you and you're parents came here to meet Rafiki. MAKINI: Yes! This is where Rafiki said I'd be a Royal Mjuzi someday! He started my training! JANNA: And we will continue your training here, if you'd like. MAKINI: (GASPS) I'd be honored! NIRMALA: This is Dirisha. The River of Patience. KION: And this is where you'll heal my scar. So I can control the Roar? NIRMALA: This is the first of many steps on your journey to healing. KION: How long's it gonna take? NIRMALA: That depends on you. As Queen Janna said, you must have patience. Look at the top of that ridge. Do see the bright orange flower? Look at the top of that ridge. Do you see that bright orange flower? KION: Yeah? NIRMALA: I need you to bring it to me. KION: I'll be right back. NIRMALA: Easy, Kion. Arama karo. You need to follow my instructions. First, you'll need to wait for a log to float past. Hop on to the log, and ride it down the river. Once you reach that sandy bank, jump off. Then take the winding path up to the top of the ridge. KION: Wouldn't it be faster just to swim across the river? Then climb the ridge to get to the flower. NIRMALA: Possibly. But the fast way isn't always the best way. KION: Where have I heard that before? (SIGHS) Okay. I'll try it you're way. So where are the logs? NIRMALA: One will come. KION: Yeah, but how long is that gonna take? It could be days! NIRMALA: Then we wait for days. KION: (SIGHS LOUDLY) Fine. RANI: You might wonder what makes the Tree of Life such a special place. BESHRE: Poa ANGA: Wow. RANI As you can see, the Tree of Life is a home to every kind of habitat. RANI :¶ ''Welcome to the Tree of Life :¶ A wondrous mystic place :¶ We're living life in harmony :¶ It's what we all embrace :¶ So, if you need healing :¶ Shelter free of sorrow and strife :¶ You will be welcome :¶ Welcome to the Tree of Life :¶ Desert, forest, tundra, plain :¶ Are brought together here :¶ So, animals from near and far :¶ Live in peace and without fear :¶ So, if you need healing :¶ Shelter free of sorrow and strife :¶ You will be welcome :¶ Welcome to the Tree of Life :¶ Respect for fellow animals :¶ Is all you need to stay :¶ (All you need to stay)'' :¶ ''But, no one living here :¶ Would want it any other way :¶ So, if you need healing :¶ Shelter free of sorrow and strife :¶ Know you are welcome :¶ Welcome to the Tree of Life :¶ You know you are welcome :¶ Welcome to the Tree of Life : RANI: All are welcome here, as long as they respect the Circle of Life. (MAKUCHA CHUCKLING LOUDLY) MAKUCHA: Almost there. Soon all of those rare, delicious animals will be ours! ORA: You sure, Makucha? I cannot see the Tree of Life anywhere. MAKUCHA: Ora. I'm following their scent. CHULUUN: Yes. The honey badger's stink is unforgettable. MAKUCHA: Chuluun. Ora. Listen up. This is what we're gonna do. CHULUUN: I don't take orders from anyone. ORA: Nor do I! My venom can knock you both down for a week. ULLU: Hoo? ORA: Then all those rare animals will be mine. (ULLU HOOTING) RANI: Hold up, everyone. (WHISPERING) RANI: Tour's over. Gotta go. ANGA: What was that? FULI: I don't know. But something's up. (KION SIGHS IN EXASPERATION) KION: I could have waited for logs back in the Pride Lands. NIRMALA: But Rafiki sent you here to be healed. Doubtless because Askari first discovered the Roar at Chikha Escarpment, not far from here. KION: What? He did? Finally! (GRUNTS) Woah! NIRMALA: Try again. KION: (SIGHS) And we're waiting. Again. RANI: NIRMALA! KION: (GASPS) RANI: Come quickly. We need you! KION: Do you need me too? NIRMALA: Yes. We need you to stay here and focus on your task. KION: (SIGHS) MAKCUHA: This is it! The scent's getting stronger. Just follow me! CHULUUN: If you want us to follow, stop talking and start leading! MAKCUHA: Fine. Come on! Those rare animals will never know we're coming! RANI: Maybe not... But we know. MAKCUHA: Who are you? RANI: We are the Night Pride, and you have one chance to turn around and go back where you came from. BALIYO: You should probably take her offer. MAKCUHA: Thanks, But no thanks! (GROWLING) RANI: With strength and respect... NIGHT PRIDE: Night Pride, Protect! FULI: Kion! KION: (GASPS) I'm awake. BUNGA: Why are you doing just sitting here? KION: I'm waiting for a log. ANGA: Sounds fun. BUNGA: Oooh, yeah! It does! KION: It's really not. FULI: Something's going on. That owl came to get Rani and she just ran off. Think they could use some help? KION: They might. Come on! BUNGA: Wait! I didn't get to see a log! MAKUCHA: Take your best shot! (GRUNTS) ORA: (SCOFFS) Not bad. MAKCUHA: (PAINTING) Whose side are you on? ORA: My side, Makucha! Always! (LOW GROWLING) RANI AND ORA: (BOTH GRUNTING) RANI: (GROWLING) CHULUUN: (GASPS) RANI: Get out! CHULUUN: (GRUNTS) RANI: Now leave! And never come back! Well, done. Night Pride. KION: Hevi Kabisa! (ALL GRUNTING) RANI: Kion? Lion Guard? What are you doing here? KION: We came to help? BUNGA: That's right! Where are the bad guys? Let me at 'em! RANI: They're gone. Defending the Tree of Life is our job. And we're good at it. We don't need your help. You came for healing, so stay out of our way, get healed, and go home. BALIYO: Besides, It was just two leopards and a Komodo dragon. No big deal. ONO: Two leopards and a Komodo dragon? NIRMALA: They didn't seem to like each other very much. SURAK: True. Perhaps that is why they didn't fight well together. BALIYO: I don't know. That big leopard, Makucha? He fought pretty good. KION: Makucha? RANI: What? KION: We know Makucha. And probably the other two. They must have followed us here. RANI: They followed you? KION: I'm really sorry. This is all our fault. JANNA: And that is Askari when he first discovered the Roar of the Elders. I'm glad you are here, Makini. It's been some time since we've had a Royal Mjuzi That bakora staff was her. Before she completed her journey through the Circle of Life. MAKINI: Oh! It's beautiful. JANNA: If you like it, it's yours now. MAKINI: Really? RANI: Grandmother! JANNA: Rani? Is something wrong? RANI: You could say that. Kion led an army of predators here! MAKINI: An army of predators? KION: I wouldn't call three an army. RANI: We should have never let him in. KION: I am sorry. Your Majesty. I had no idea they were following us. JANNA: I doubt they will leave now that they have found the Tree of Life. KION: At least let me and the Lion Guard help with Makucha and... RANI: No! I told you! We can handle it! JANNA: Rani? RANI: Sorry, Grandmother. JANNA: Thank you for your offer, Kion. But Rani is correct. It is the Night Pride's duty to protect the Tree of Life. KION: Yeah, but it's my fault that... JANNA: Kion. You must help yourself before you can help others. Now go. And let Nirmala guide you. After all, that is why you have come to the Tree of Life. KION: (SIGHS) Yes, Your Majesty. Still no log. (SIGHS) Nirmala, if you'd let me do it my way, I'd have the flower and be by now! NIRMALA: Let me guide you, Kion. Like Queen Janna said. KION: Argh... Yes! NIRMALA: Patience, Kion. KION: Forget it! This time I'm doing it my way! NIRMALA: If you must. KION: Woah. This current is stronger than it looked. (GRUNTING) (PATING) NIRMALA: This way, Kion! Follow me! KION: Straight up the slope looks faster to me. Whoa. (GRUNTING) Almost there... NIRMALA: How's that going for you? KION: It's going just... Fine! (GROANS) Where's the flower? Why didn't you get it while you were up there? NIRMALA: This is your task, Kion. It's almost night. You should get some sleep while I go on patrol. Tomorrow is a very important day. KION: Yeah? What's gonna happen tomorrow? NIRMALA: Tomorrow you're going to try again. KION: (SIGHS) "Try again" "Try again" That's all Nirmala ever says! Ugh! But how is falling into a river suppossed to heal me? BUNGA: Sounds like fun to me! BESHTE: I'm sure tomorrow will be better. FULI: Kion, you can do anything you put you're mind to. BUNGA: Yeah! You're Kion! Leader of the Lion Guard! BESHTE: Bunga's right. ANGA: Yep. ONO: Indeed. KION: Okay. I'll try again tomorrow. RANI: Is Kion healed yet? NIRMALA: Rani. You sound just like him. It's going to take some time. RANI: I hope it doesn't take long. Kion and the Lion Guard are nothing but trouble. SURAK: Speaking of trouble look who's back. BALIYO: They're trying to sneak up in the dark? What part of Night Pride didn't they understand? CHULUUN: Ora! Pick your tail up! My plan is to sneak in under cover of darkness. They won't see us. But they might hear us! BALIYO: Nah! We saw you too. CHULUUN: What? RANI: We're the Night Pride. Remember? BALIYO: Lada'i! (ALL GRUNTING) RANI: And this time stay out! MAKUCHA: Great plan, Chuluun. Let's attack the Night Pride at night. ORA: Yes! Enough senaking around! Next time we do it the dragon way! Go in fast, go in mean, and bite everything we see! NIRMALA: (YAWNING) Kion? KION: I'm ready to try again. NIRMALA: Excellent. And it looks like I got here just in time. KION: Patience. Patience. NIRMALA: Well done! KION: Try again. NIRMALA: Good job, Kion! Now you're getting it! ULLU: (HOOTING) Nirmala! Rani needs you! The predators are attacking again! '' KION: I'll come with you. They followed me here. Let me help kick them out! NIRMALA: You're the one in need of help, Kion. Remember? Stay focused and finish your task. No matter what! KION: (SIGHS) Stay focused... Finish the task. RANI: With strength and respect... ALL: Night Pride Protect! ORA: Now! Hit them hard, and hit them fast. MAKUCHA: I got a better idea. Let's find another way in. ORA: What? No! I am in charge. Remember? RANI: They're trying to go around us! Come on. ORA: Dead end. Now we do it my way. We stand and fight! CHULUUN: You do it your way. I'll do it mine! ORA: (GROWLING) BALIYO: Surak! Look out! SURAK: (GROWLING) BALIYO: Nice move. Guys, I'm down. RANI: Hey! That's my little brother you bit! (BOTH GRUNTING) MAKUCHA: Nice work, Ora. Now it's three agaisnt three. KION: Made it. Now where's that flower? RANI: (SCREAMS) KION: Heyvi kabisa! The Night Pride. And Baliyo's down. Nirmala said to finish the task. No matter what. But now I can help! (ALL GROWLING) RANI: Baliyo. CHLUUN: (GROWLS) BALIYO: Kion! MAKUCHA: Kion? ORA: Kion? BALIYO: Use your Roar thingy! Send those guys flying! ORA: The Roar? Forget it! I do not wanna get hit with that Roar again! MAKUCHA: Some "leader" he turned out to be. CHULUUN: Forget him. Forget attacking. Kion came down that hill. So the Tree of Life must be on the other side. (BOTH GROWLING) RANI: Surak, follow Ora. Make sure he doesn't double back. SURAK: Understood. RANI: Nirmala, get Baliyo somewhere safe. Kion, you're with me. We have to stop them from getting over that ridge! KION: Okay. NIRMALA: Kion! The path! KION: Let Nirmala guide me... (PANTING) I hope I get there in time.. MAKUCHA: What? Kion! KION: Surprise, Makucha! (GRUNTING) CHULUUN: Watch it! (LAUGHING) You missed! RANI: I won't! CHULUUN: Woah! KION: Nice. RANI: You too. Now let's make sure they keep going. FULI: This way! BUNGA: Don't tell me we missed the battle again! ANGA: Nope. Look. MAKUCHA: Ugh. The Lion Guard? BUNGA: Hey, Makucha, Chuluun. Remember me? And my stink? (FARTS) (BOTH COUGHING) CHULUUN: Oh, no! BUNGA: And don't come back. RANI: I guess we make a pretty good team after all. How's Baliyo? NIRMALA: The venom will wear off eventually. He will be fine. RANI: You should be more careful, little brother. BALIYO: Not my style. KION: Nirmala? I did get the flower. But it got trampled in the battle. NIRMALA: You finished the task. Giving me the flower wasn't really the point. Though I would have liked to have a new flower to put behind my ear. BUNGA: Does this mean Kion's all better? RANI: Does it? KION: I don't think so. There's more I have to do, isn't there? NIRMALA: Yes. You've taken the first step. But there's still a long way to go. KION: Guess I just need patience. ORA: We would have made it if Kion had no shown up. He is trouble. MAKUCHA: The whole Lion Guard is trouble. We need to get rid of 'em. CHULUUN: Yeah. Espeically that Bunga. MAMA BINTURONG: Oh, yes. Especially "that Bunga." No one wants to get rid of him more than me. MAKUCHA: And who are you? MAMA BINTURONG: I'm Mama Binturong. And I'm you're new leader. Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts